Lonely No More
by written4U
Summary: Sirius is talked into going out with Harry and Remus. What happens when he runs into someone he never expected. Rated M for future lemons. Please Read and review and let me know if it worth continuing.
1. Meeting

Lonely No More…

Sirus Black was man that was liked instantly. His boisterous personality and rugged handsome looks were what drew people to him. After he was cleared of all charges, he was able to get out and do as he pleased. Everyone would agree that the sun and fresh air made him even more handsome. His hair and skin were healthy again. He bulked back up to what he was before Azkaban, life was good or so it seemed on the outside.

Inside Sirus was miserable. He was lonesome. He had been on dates but most turned out to be one date wonders ending in them shagging and a 'see ya later'.

He sometimes would watch the way Remus and Harry were with each other, how they so loved one another. Sometime they would forget to put a silencing charm up. He would lie in bed listening. He knew how wrong it was but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted what they had so badly.

One night he was asked to go to the new wizard gay bar with Harry and Remus. He wasn't really in the mood to go but with a lot of prodding on Harry's part he finally relented and agreed to go.

Sirus took a long hot shower and shaved. If he was going to be forced to go out he should at least look his best. He got dressed in his tight black jeans, red t-shirt that showed every new formed muscle in chest and stomach, and his favorite black leather jacket. When he was done getting dressed he walked up to his full length mirror while admiring himself he came to the conclusion he was a good looking bloke.

He met Remus and Harry downstairs and a moment later they apparated to _The Pit_. As soon as Sirus got in the door he made a beeline for the bar. He ordered a shot of firewhiskey and as he was downing that one he was asking for another.

Sirus turned so he could watch the people on the dance floor. Soon he spotted Harry and Remus dancing in a group of people. He was semi jealous of Remus. They were the same age but Remus acted so much younger. Maybe it was because he had had such a hard childhood with being a werewolf. Sirus didn't know but he couldn't help but be just a little envious of his best mate. He also couldn't help but he happy for him as well. He was far more laid back since he was with Harry.

Sirus had been sitting at the bar nursing his fifth firewhiskey when someone sat a few stools down from him. He could tell that he was young maybe twenty-one give or take a year or so. The boy was handsome. Seemed to have a well toned body from what Sirus could see. He had blonde hair that fell over his eyes slightly. He was dressed in black trousers and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. Sirus was looking at him from the corner of his eye when the boy turned and Sirus knew who he was _Draco Malfoy. _Who wouldn't recognize a Malfoy? Those aristocratic features, perfect cheek bones and nose.

Draco nodded his head at Sirus, as realization set in his body went ridded. Draco turned in his seat so he was facing Sirus. Draco sat for a while just staring at him until finally Sirus broke the silence.

"You're looking well, Draco." Sirus stuck his hand out to shake his.

"Thanks. You're not looking to bad yourself."

The two men had been on first named bases since the defeat of Voldermort. Draco, along with Narcissa, had come over to the light side after his father tried to kill him. They hadn't seen each other since the night Harry defeated Voldermort because Draco went into hiding with Narcissa to protect her. Lucius was one of the few death eaters who got away that night.

They sat and talked over many more drinks. Talking about what had went on after the war as well as Draco's job with the Ministry. Draco told him about being in hiding for two years, about how his father was finally captured and sent to Azkaban. Mostly Sirus asked questions and Draco answered them. To anyone around they seemed like long time friends.

A slow song started to play just as Sirus was about to order another drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco stuck his hand out to Sirus.

Sirus was surprised by the jester but took Draco's hand in his. As Draco led him to the dance floor Sirus could see Remus and Harry dancing as well.

Draco wrapped his arms around Sirus' neck while Sirus placed his on Draco's slim hips. They began to sway to the music. As strange as it was for Sirus to be here dancing with Draco, who by the way was his godson's age, he felt peaceful. If he was being honest he had felt that way all evening.

Sirus was lost in his own thoughts when Draco laid his head on his shoulder. He instinctually wrapped his arms around Draco's waist interlocking his fingers at the younger man's lower back. Before he knew what he was doing Sirus placed a light kiss on the top of Draco's head breathing in his scent of aftershave and lavender.

Sometime later the song ended but neither man pulled out of the embrace they were sharing. Eventually Draco lifted his head as Sirus stepped back, gray eyes met silver and suddenly they were the only two in the room. Sirus closed the remaining distance between them merely ghosting his lips over Draco's at first before applying more pressure. A shiver raced down Sirus' spine from the moan his actions had caused. The kiss quickly morphed into a fierce and passionate battle for dominance with neither man caring who won. They eventually pulled apart with both men panting for breath. Draco placed his forehead on Sirus' chest and could feel the frantic beating of the raven haired man's heart. Sirus put a finger under the younger man's chin pulling his face up so he could look in his eyes.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Draco slowly nodded his head. "Ok"

Around this time Harry walked over to where Sirus and Draco were standing on the dance floor.

"Siri, we're about to leave. Are you coming with?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Give me a minute. I'll meet you guys at the door." Sirus never took his eyes off of Draco.

After Harry walked away Sirus leaned in and kissed Draco on his nose.

"Come to Grimmauld Place around Seven tomorrow for dinner."

Sirus then turned around and walked off leaving Draco standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.


	2. author's note

Author's note

First and foremost I want to say that the characters in this story do not belong to me they are the property of the lovely J K Rowlings….

I need to know if I should continue this fic or not. Please review or PM and let me know.

Thanks a lot

Written4U


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I had open heart surgery in April and was pretty sick before and after. I finally feeling like a human again. Let me know what yall think about this chapter. As always thanks for reading. : )**

Draco had gone over his whole wardrobe trying to find something to wear. Tried on about ten different outfits and had finally decided on his dark muggle jeans and a grey button down with a black sports coat. He stood staring at himself in the mirror. He did look good if he could say so for himself. It was almost time to head to Sirius' place but he had one stop to make on the way. He needed a gift to take with him. His mother would roll over in her grave if he didn't take something so He decided on a bottle of wine.

He didn't know what Sirius was planning for dinner but he decided on a nice dry red wine. After paying for the wine he apparated outside Grimmauld place. As he stepped on the top stair he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and knocked softly. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and there stood a very handsomely dressed Harry Potter.

"Potter."

"Hi, Malfoy, come in."

"Thanks, you look great. Where are you going?"

"Remus is taking me out tonight and all he would tell me is that I need to dress nice. I hate when he does this. I don't like not knowing where I'm going."

"I know whatcha mean I don't like being surprised either, but it will be ok I'm sure." Draco gave him a reassuring smile.

"Where is Sirius?"

"Oh he's in the kitchen, down the stairs to the left. You guys have fun tonight."

Draco took the stairs to the kitchen where he could smell something wonderful cooking. When he walked in Sirius was bent over a pot tasting something. The blonde just stood there enjoying the view. The dark haired man was dressed in jeans and a sytherin green t-shirt that fit him like a second skin. He was barefoot and Draco thought he couldn't look anymore sexy. Draco was all of a sudden hungry for more than just food. He shook his head to get that imagine out and said to Sirius "It smells great in here. What are you making?"

The blonde man handed the wine to Sirius and kissed his cheek.

"Spaghetti it's my fave and I hoped you would like it too." Sirius actually blushed as he took the wine from the younger man.

"Oh I'm sure it will be great and I think that wine will be fabulous with it."

"Everything is ready. Are you hungry?" Sirius said as he got flatware and plates from the cabinets.

Draco was famished because he had been so nervous during the day that he couldn't bring himself to eat anything. So he smiled and just nodded his head.

Sirius brought everything to the table while Draco opened the wine he brought.

The both sat down and helped themselves to spaghetti, bread and wine.

Dinner was filled with great conversation and laughs. Sirius was surprised with how funny Draco really could be when he wasn't acting mad at the world.

After they were done Draco insisted on helping with the dishes. So while Sirius washed, Draco dried. They kept up their conversation and quite a bit of harmless flirting. Draco was accidently touch Sirius' hand or bumps his elbow. The blonde really just wanted to just lean over and capture the raven haired man's lips but he didn't want to make the first move. Draco must have been in his own world because he didn't know Sirius was talking until he snapped his fingers in Draco's face to get his attention.

"What were you thinking about over there? I've said your name three times. It seemed like you were a million miles away. " Sirius handed him the last plate with his signature smile.

"If you honestly want to know, I was thinking about how much I would like to kiss you right now." Draco turned his head as he put the last plate away.

Sirius put his hand under Draco's chin so he could look in his gorgeous blue eyes. We their eyes met all either one could do was stare each other. Slowly Sirius leaned in and softly kissed Draco's lips. The kiss was very soft and sweet at first until Draco wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and deepened the kiss. He took Sirius' bottom lip in between his teeth. Sirius growled and opened his mouth so he could taste Draco for the first time. This would be their first kiss and if Sirius had anything to do with it, it wouldn't be their last. They kissed like this until the need for air was just too much for Draco. He broke away and leaned against the sink. His head was spinning and Sirius didn't seem to be much better.

When Draco caught his breath he realized he was harder than he could ever remember being in his life. His trousers where so tight in the front he was afraid he was gonna bust the zipper. He reached down to adjust himself a little and that's when Sirius noticed Draco's problem.

"Can I help you with that problem you have there?" Sirius' cheekly said.

Draco found that he couldn't even respond verbally so he just nodded his head.

Sirius just grabbed his hand and lead him out of the kitchen stairs, through the hall and up another flight of stairs to a door at the end of the hall.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. I promise next chapter they will finally have some fun. **


End file.
